warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Goofy Groceries
Goofy Groceries is a 1941 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Robert Clampett. Plot The cartoon starts off one winter night as a grocery store owner closes his shop, the advertising mascots start to come to life a cow for contended milk sings to a "Fulla tobbaco" bull "If I could be with you", two other cows oogle and whistle at the bull while a crab imitating Ned Sparks states "this love stuff makes me sick!", a rabbit named Jack Bunny (a parody of Jack Benny) tells the band (conducted by a long-haired conductor, another parody of Leopold Stokowski) to start up and an ad for "Big Top Popcorn" comes to life while a dog barker for "Barker's dog food" addresses the crowd and tells them of the circus's attractions, including "Little Egypt Wiggly Gum", "Billy Poisies Aquackade" swimmers, and the "Tomatoe Can Can Dancers". Meanwhile, an "Animal Crackers" gorilla hears the noise and starts growling at one point stating, "Gosh, ain't I repulsive", the gorilla stares at the female performs and smiles, he then begins his attack attempting to abduct one of the "Can Can Dancers", Jack Bunny sees this and rides a bottle of "Horse Radish" while an army of "Navy Beans" and "Turtle Soup Turtles" shoot at the gorilla, the gorilla defends himself with a Roman candle at one point destroying the bottle of horse radish Jack Bunny is riding, Bunny sees a box of "Washington Cherries" and snatches the axe on the cover while an army of chicks cheer him on, the gorilla shoot the axe with the candle, making it shrink Bunny dons a sheepish grin and backs into a corner, meanwhile Superman comes to life in a box of "Superguy soap chips" while the gorilla lights a stick of dynamite with Bunny's cigar, Superman says to the gorilla, "Hey you big ape" and the gorilla replies, "Yeah?" Superman is so scared he turns into a baby, a voice calls out, "Henry!" and the gorilla passes and says in a frightened voice, "Coming mother!' while his mother drags him away by his ear, Jack Bunny breathes a sigh of relief, only to realize he is still holding the dynamite, which explodes, leaving him in blackface he then does a Rochester impression "My oh my, tattletale gray!". Cast Production Development Release Reception Box office Awards Gallery Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two Trivia Notes *Little Egypt was the stage name of at least three popular belly dancers. They had so many imitators, the name became synonymous with belly dancers generally. *When Jack Bunny is on the horse, he says, "Buck Bunny rides again!" which almost sounds like "Bugs Bunny". *With the exception of some dubbed versions of shorts from 1941-1944, this is the last cartoon to bear Carl Stalling's 1938-1941 closing arrangement of the Merrie Melodies theme, as well as the last to contain the 1940-1941 arranged opening theme. However, the original opening and closing titles were lost and reissued as a Blue Ribbon release, which replaced the 1940-1941 opening rendition of the theme with the more brassy 1941-1945 opening theme, but kept the original 1938-1941 closing theme intact over the 1946-1947 end title. Censorship *When this short aired on Cartoon Network (barring its appearance on The Bob Clampett Show) and Boomerang, three scenes featuring black stereotyping were cut:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-g.aspx **A scene of black children diving and swimming in a sink. **A short scene of a black boy rushing into a house and hanging a "Quarantine: Measles" sign during the gorilla attack. **The end where the stick of dynamite in Jack Bunny's hands explodes and turns him blackfaced, where he comments, "My, oh my! Tattletale gray!" a la Rochester from The Jack Benny Show. *A local station in San Francisco, California (KOFY) cut the ending similar to Cartoon Network, but only the shot of Jack Bunny in blackface was cut. The audio, however, played as normal over a slowed-down "That's All Folks" ending card. Errors Production Notes References External Links *Watch This Short on SuperCartoons.net Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:One-shot films Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shots Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Story by Melvin Millar Category:Written by Melvin Millar Category:Animated by Vive Risto Category:Animation by Vive Risto Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:1941 shorts Category:1941 films Category:1941 Category:1940s Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with vocal effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation